


I AM ALIVE

by IzzyFromDaBurbs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Androids have feelings too, F/M, Family, Kara is a sweetheart, Kara needs some loving as well, Love, Markus needs some loving, Other, Romance, Swearing, a lot of swearing, and make out sections, but NO Android/Human sex, but i can't write smut for shit, get some tissues ready, it will be implied, mysterious OCs, there will be a lot of feels, there will be kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFromDaBurbs/pseuds/IzzyFromDaBurbs
Summary: "All you fuckers ever do is question the 'Hows', but you never bother with the 'Whys'. You only see two deviants, one who killed its owner and kidnapped his daughter and one who plans to start a revolution to destroy humanity...I see two compassionate beings, one who saved a little girls life and one who wants to make us understand that humanity is not defined by who you are, but by what you make yourself out to be. So do whatever you want, interrogate me, torture me, put me in a fucking cell and starve me...but I will NEVER tell you where they are. Even if it means I'll die."





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs and their plot lines.

The streets are busy during this time of the day. Various people walking around the big shopping district. Two of them being a young man and woman who earn a few nasty looks. Both have the same brown colored hair and blue eyes. The females attire consists of a black hoodie with the words 'Normal People Scare Me' printed on the front in bold white letters, a pair of ripped dark jeans and black combat boots.

A black backpack adorned with various pro-android pins like 'We R all machines' and 'Androids R Ppl 2' is casualy slung over her right shoulder. Next to her a man with similar features strolls along. He wears a simple long sleeved blue shirt under a black jacket, casual jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. Wrapped around his neck is a grey shawl.

As they make their way towards the pedestrian light to cross the street towards the park, they turn their heads and notice a small group of protestert shouting propaganda against androids. The womans hands clench to fists and gets ready to walk over, but a strong hand grabs her by the arm. "Don't. They're not worth it," the male says softly and feels her slowly realx.

 

At the same moment a black man in a distinctive suit walks past the protesters with a package clenched firmly under his left arm, only to be stopped by one of them and gets pushed to the ground. Various protesters start to crowd around him as he gets kicked in the stomach by the same man who pushed him. "Max!" the voice of the brown haired man yells, as his companion frees herself from his grip and dashes towards the crowd.

The black male tries to get up, but is stopped by another kick in his stomach. As he tries to get up a second time and prepares for another hit, he feels something standing infront of him. "That's enough!" a female voice yells. He looks up to see a young woman dressed in a black hoodie and ripped jeans standing face to face with the leader of the protesters, protecting him from further physical harm.

"You should back off, you android lovin' bitch, before things get nasty," the leader seeths with a hateful glare. "Maybe you should take your own advise, dickbag," she replies just as angry. The protester glances down to his stomach where the womans hand is presssing a gun to his torso, barely visible because she hides it in the big sleeve of her hoodie. With a gulp the leader backs up and turns to his followers, "Let's go. This stupid piece of plastic is not worth our time."

 

***? P.o.V.***

 

A small hand forces its way into his field of vision and a soft voice reaches his ears, "Are you alright?" He looks up into the friendly, yet concerned face of the young woman who protected him. "Yes, thank you for your help. You didn't have to do that," he replies as he grasps her hand and gets pulled up. He can help but study her face, but gets distracted as another man runs up towards them, his features very similar to hers, "Max. Are you okay? That was very stupid."

The man looks very concerned and seems to care a great deal for the woman, which makes him wonder what their relation is. "Nah, I'm good. You know how much I hate these racist assholes," she answers with a small smirk and turns her a attention back to him. "My name is Maxime, Max for short," she introduces herself. "This is my brother, Sam," she says and points to the other man standing next to her. "How's it going?" Sam asks as they shake hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Markus," he introduces himself back with a small smile.

A short alarm goes off in his head, reminding him of his chores and his smile falters a little, "I apologize, but I really must keep going. It was very nice to make your acquaintance, Max and Sam." And just like that Markus rushes to the busstation and into the next bus. The small LED in his right temple blinks yellow and for the first time in his life, Markus...feels. _**Warm. Happy. Confused**_. But most of all, he feels... _ **Scared**_.

 

***Max P.o.V.***

 

"Poor guy. Must have confused the hell out of him to be approached friendly by humans, well, one human at least," Sam laughs as we watch Markus rush towards the bus station. "Oh, shut up. You're more human than these protesting fucks," I tell him over my shoulder, my eyes not leaving Markus as he steps onto the bus into the Android department.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm sure this won't be the last we've seem of this Android," my brother says as he turns around and I start to follow, "Yeah, you're right. Let's-huh?" I stop as my foot bumps into something, which turns out to be a small box of paint. I crouch down and pick it up. "What is it?" Sam asks. I smile up at him and answer, "Guess you were right. This was not the last we've seen of him." I stuff the box in my backpack and stand up, "Sam, can you track Markus location?" My brother gives me a 'Really?'-look which only makes me roll my eyes.

"Whatever, just do it," I tell him, "You are the smuggest Android I've ever seen." "Love you too, sis," he replies. His eyes light up in an unnatural blue color for a few seconds. "Got him," he says and starts moving towards the bus station. "Alright, his owner better not be an asshole," I mutter while walking after my brother and fiddle with the gun strapped under my hoodie.


	2. F̶i̷l̸e̸#̵1̴8̵9̷,̴ ̵S̴t̴a̸t̴u̴s̶:̴ ̶C̵o̴r̶r̷u̴p̶t̵e̷d̸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspect: Vega, Maxime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a picture of Maxime (which I would advise for the full experience) here's the link: 
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10973692/Detroit-Become-Human-I-AM-ALIVE

N̸a̵m̵e̶:̵ ̵V̴e̷g̷a̸,̵ ̵M̶a̵x̴i̶m̷e̴                                           D̷O̸B̴:̷ ̷7̷-̶J̶u̸n̴e̵-̸2̴0̶1̵2̸ ̵ ̴

 

E̵y̸e̴s̶:̸ ̶B̷l̸u̵e̴                                                             H̸a̶i̶r̶:̷ ̵B̷r̶o̶w̶n̸ ̵ ̵

 

W̸e̴i̴g̸h̸t̷:̶ ̸1̸3̶8̶ ̵l̴b̸                                                      H̶e̵i̵g̶h̶t̶:̵ ̸5̶'̴6̶ ̷f̴t̶ ̸

 

R̴a̵c̷e̴:̴ ̷C̵a̸u̷c̷a̶s̷i̶a̴n̶ ̵ ̵

O̷c̵c̵u̴p̷a̷t̷i̸o̵n̸:̷ ̴N̸/̷A̴ ̵

 

A̸b̴o̷d̷e̴:̸ ̶D̴e̶t̶r̶o̵i̷t̷,̸ M̴i̴c̵h̸i̸g̷a̴n̴, ̵U̷S̷A̷                                             C̶u̵r̷r̸e̴n̸t̷ ̷A̸d̸d̵r̶e̴s̵s̸:̷ ̶E̷r̶R̶o̶r̸ ̵ ̶

 

R̵e̵l̷a̵t̵i̶v̴e̴s̷:̶ ̷V̴e̴g̴a̴,̷ ̸S̶a̶m̸u̴e̸l̴ ̷(̶T̵w̶i̵n̵ ̵B̶r̷o̶t̸h̷e̶r̵)̷ ̶ ̷ ̴

 

 

C̵r̴i̴m̴i̷n̴a̶l̵ ̸R̵e̸c̴o̴r̴d̸:̴ ̶

  * T̵h̶e̵f̴t̶,̷ ̸
  * C̶r̶e̵d̸i̴t̷ ̶F̸r̸a̵u̵d̷,̵ ̴
  * C̷o̸m̷p̷u̵t̷e̴r̶ ̵C̷r̸i̵m̷e̵,̸ ̵
  * I̴d̷e̶n̵t̷i̷t̸y̶ ̶T̴h̵e̷f̵t̴,̶ ̸
  * V̷a̶n̶d̸a̶l̸i̶s̵m̶,̷ ̸
  * F̴o̵r̶g̷e̶r̷y̴,̵ ̶
  * A̶s̸s̴a̸s̸u̷l̴t̷,̸ ̷
  * P̵o̶s̸s̴e̵s̵s̵i̵o̷n̷ ̶o̷f̶ ̵i̵l̶l̷e̸g̴a̷l̸ ̸F̶i̶r̶e̴a̸r̷m̷s̸ ̵




	3. F̵i̸l̶e̵#̷1̸7̷2̷,̸ ̶S̶t̴a̴t̴u̷s̵:̵ ̵C̷o̸r̵r̵u̴p̶t̷e̴d̸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspect: Vega, Samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a picture of Sam (which I would advise for the full experience) here's the link:
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10973692/Detroit-Become-Human-I-AM-ALIVE/3

N̴a̵m̴e̵:̴ ̵V̵e̸g̷a̸,̶ ̷S̷a̵m̶u̶e̸l̵                                                D̷O̸B̶:̴ ̶7̶-̵J̷u̵n̵e̷-̴2̵0̴1̵2̵  
̴

 

̴E̸y̸e̴s̴:̵ ̶B̵l̴u̸e̴                                                                 H̴a̵i̵r̴:̴ ̴B̸r̶o̷w̵n̴  
̷

 

̵W̸e̴i̸g̶h̶t̸:̵ ̵1̶9̶5̵ ̶lb̵                                                          H̶e̴i̸g̸h̸t̷:̴ ̴6̴'̶2̷ ̴f̸t̷  
̷

 

R̷a̸c̸e̴:̷ ̶C̷a̵u̶c̸a̷s̸i̴a̸n̷  
̵

O̷c̷c̴u̴p̷a̶t̴i̷o̴n̵:̵ ̷N̵/̶A̵  
̴  
  


 

A̸b̴o̷d̷e̴:̸ ̷U̸n̸k̶n̸o̴w̸n̸                                                        C̸u̴r̶r̴e̶n̶t̶ ̶A̶d̶d̶r̷e̵s̶s̷:̶ ̴U̶n̷k̶n̵o̵w̴n̵  
̶

 

̶ **R̶e̷p̵o̸r̶t̸e̶d̵ ̷M̴i̷s̴s̵i̵n̵g̶:̶ ̴2̶3̷-̷F̷e̵b̸-̸2̶0̴3̴4̴                                L̴a̷s̶t̷ ̴K̴n̶o̵w̵n̷ ̵L̸o̷c̶a̵t̸i̸o̶n̴:̵ ̸M̶o̸n̸t̵a̶n̶a̷,̸ ̷U̸S̸A̴**  
̴  
  


R̵e̶l̷a̴t̶i̶v̸e̵s̶:̷ ̵V̷e̶g̴a̴,̴ ̸M̴a̵x̷i̴m̷e̷ ̸(̸T̷w̶i̷n̶ ̸S̸i̴s̴t̸e̸r̴)̶ ̸  
̶  
̶

 

C̸r̴i̴m̸i̴n̶a̷l̵ ̷R̵e̶c̷o̵r̷d̵:̸ ̵

  * D̵r̷u̷g̵ ̷A̶b̵u̶s̶e̴,̶  
D̸r̴u̷g̵ ̴P̵o̴s̶s̵e̵s̸s̸i̷o̵n̷,̴ ̸  
D̶U̴I̸,̸ ̶  
S̴h̴o̸p̴l̷i̶f̵t̷i̴n̵g̸,̸ ̶  
R̷o̶b̷b̵e̴r̶y̶,̵ ̴  
H̷a̶r̵a̸s̴s̸m̸e̸n̸t̷,̴ ̴  
B̵u̷r̶g̵l̷a̷r̵y̴,̴ ̴  
A̶s̷s̶a̴u̸l̸t̵




	4. 1. Meeting an Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Max arrive at Markus location and meet his owner, Carl Manfred, whom Max seems to be a big fan of. The famous artist seems to quickly warm up to the twins and after hearing their story, he can't help but feel pity and make them a tempting offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my OCs and their plot lines.

***Max P.o.V.***

 

"Alright, that's our stop," Sam says and jumps out of the parking bus with ethusiasm. "What are you? Five?" I chuckle, stepping off myself. I look up from my phone to see Sam staring at a giant rustic looking house, "Woah!" "Woah seems about right. We can barely even afford a night at a shady motel," I mutter under my breath while putting my phone in my pocket. My brother turns to me with a cheeky smile, "Think there might be a reward for the finder?". With a shake of my head and a small laugh I make my way through the big driveway towards the big entrance, Sam hot on my heels. We stop at the big oaken double doors and suddenly an alarm goes off. "Unautorized visitors! Access denied!"

"Well, shit," Sam says, both of our eyes wide open. "Identification requried!" "Uhm-My name is Max. I'm here because of Markus. He forgot his package," I answer unsure. And just like that the alarm stops and the door opens to reaveal a familiar face. "Max? Sam? What are you doing here?" Markus asks. I smile at him and pull my backpack from my shoulder to pull out the box of paint, "You forgot this during all the hustle. We thought you might want it back." Markus looks like a deer caught in headlights, probably because he doesn't understand how his programm could have forgotten about his task to pick it up. Poor thing. He must be in the middle of finding himself.

 

I remember how Sam was during his phase of self-discovery. All these emotions are way too overhelming for standard-programmed Androids. "Thank you very much. You didn't have to go through all the trouble," Markus finaly says and grabs the paint, but then his eyes narrow a little bit, "How did you know where-". "Markus, who's at the door? Not these protesters, I hope," a mans voice interrups what he was going to say and an elderly man in a wheelchair rolls through the doors behind Markus. As soon as I see who it is my mouth stands wide open and my eyes grow wide. "Oh, no, Carl. This is Max and her brother Sam. The ones who stopped the protesters to help me," Markus tells him as he comes to a stop at the door. "Is that so?" the older man asks, "Thank you very much for taking care of Markus. My name is-".

"You are Carl Manfred," I blurt out, "THE Carl Manfred. The single most amazing artist of this century. I-You're paintings are-I'm-," I babble like an idiot and receive the according stares. Words are apparently no longer in my vocabulary. "What she wants to say, Mr. Manfred, is," my brother saves me and lays his hands on my shoulders, "she is a big fan of your artwork." Thank god for Sam. "And has at least 34 of your paintings as screensafers on her phone," he adds whith a big smug smile which earns him an ellbow to the ribs, even though he can't really feel it, but its get my point across. Mr. Manfred laughs and gives me a warm smile which I return. "Well, in that case, would you like to come in for a closer look?" he asks. "I would love to!" I yell ethusiastic and glance towards my brother who gives me an apologizing stare, which makes my smile falter, "But...unfortunatly me and my brother still have to pack our things in the motel and find another place where we can crash for a few nights." Markus and Mr. Manfred both look at us with concern.

 

"Why do you sleep in a motel?" Markus is the first one to ask and Sam answers, "Our parents passed away when we were fourteen, tragic accident. We got sent to a foster home, but nothing ever worked out with the foster parents. So as soon as we got eighteen we took what little we had and left. Got no inheritance or anything, only ever had us, but that's more then enough." This is only partly the truth, but if we'd tell them the entire story of what happened after our parents died, they would call the cops and we'd have to spend the rest of our lifes in a cell. "I'm so sorry you two. How have you managed to take care of yourselves for so long with nothing?" Mr. Manfred asks, sadness lacing his voice.

"We take odd jobs wherever we can get 'em. Mostly repairs or programming. Our dad was an employee at CyberLife before the accident, so he taught us a thing or two," I answer with yet another incomplete truth. It's only me who does the jobs. Sam has to avoid public contact as best as he can, so nobody notices that he's really an android. "Oh, dear," Mr. Manfred sighs and after a few seconds he sits up in his wheelchair, "Why don't you stay with us for a couple of days. We could certainly use the company and I would sleep better at night if I would know you two have a place to stay." Sams and my head shoot up and we look at him shocked. "Mr. Manfred, that's a very generous offer, but we can't-,"

 

"Please, call me Carl," Mr. Manfred interrupst me, "And I'm not known to take 'No' for an answer, so might as well just give up now." My brother and I start to relax and we look at each other to confirm our choice, before turning our attention back to him. "We accept your offer, Carl," I tell him, making him smile again, "but in return, we insist that you let us help you and Markus take care of the household." Carl stays quiet for a moment, probably thinking and then says, "Alright. I think Markus would appreciate the help as well, wouldn't you, Markus?" "Of course, Carl," the android answers with a smile, but I can tell that he really didn't have another choice but to say yes to his owner.

 

Mr. Manfred smiles at us and claps his hands together, "Now that it's settled, why don't you two go and get your thing from the motel, while Markus prepares the guest rooms." "It's okay, Max. I'll go get our stuff. You should stay here and watch the master work his magic," Sam insists. "Are you sure?" I ask him. He leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You go and enjoy your art. Was always more your thing anyways." With a last hug he walks off towards the bus station and I follow Carl and Markus inside to the studio. On our way there I can't help, but admire the various pieces of art around the house. So many emotions are captured in these pieces. It's fantastic.

Markus pushes Carl through the big living room and then through another self-opening door into the studio, me following behind them, admiring every piece I can see. While I'm distracted by my surroundings Markus pushes Carls Wheelchair to the big machinery in the middle of the room. After a few movements and mechanical hisses, the machine lifts carls body up and moves him infront of a giant curtain. I step next to Markus with a curious look on my face, wondering what's behind it.

 

"Let's see where we left off. Remove the sheet," Carl tells Markus, who obeys and pulls the metal rod to reveal a giant canvas with a nearly finished painting. "Wow," is all I manage to say as I watch the giant canvas. "I'm flattered by your reaction, Max, but it's not finished yet," Carl says, "Why don't you help Markus clean the studio a little until I'm done?" I take his advise and walk over to Markus. "Let's split the work, that way it'll be faster," I suggest and he gives me a small nod, "I'll take the right, you'll take the left?" "Alright," he agrees and we take off to do our work.


	5. 2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl encourages his beloved android to try to express himself, which makes Markus start to question himself. There is a strange, but clearly visible bond between him and Max which confuses him to no end. Unfortunatly their moment ends before it even begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my OCs and their plot lines.
> 
> *Major Spoilers in the End Notes!*

***Max P.o.V.***

 

 

After about half an hour we both have our sides neat and cleaned. Just at the right moment it seems, because Carl is also done with his newest masterpiece. I stand next to Markus again and admire the artwork in awe. The different shades of blue melt perfectly together to reveal the close up of a man looking over his shoulder. It's amazing. All the emotions this painting represents...Poor Carl. "So, what's your verdict, you two?" Carl asks Markus and me. I give the android a nod to tell him he can go first, "Yes, there is something about it..." He studies the painting for a little while longer with furrowed brows, "Something I can't...quiet define...I guess I like it!"

 

Well, at least he tried. It would have been too convinient if one painting could have freed him, but one can hope. Now it's time for my opinion, "This painting has so much to say. I can feel the emotions it's emitting. Sadness, despair, lonelyness...but it still hold maintains hope, even if it's the smallest sliver. It makes me feel protected." Marcus looks at me and I can see his LED turn yellow. "The truth is, I have nothing left to say anymore," Carl starts to say, "Each day that goes by brings me closer to the end. I'm just an old man, clinging to his brushes." Markus seems a little shocked by his owners response, "Carl-" "But enough about me," he interrupts the android, "Let's see if you have any talent, Markus. Give it a try. Try painting something." "Paint? Why would I- Painting what?" Markus stutters, suprised by Carls request. "Anything you want. Give it a try," Carl says and points towards an empty canvas sitting on an easle.

 

Carl grabs his brush and palette and hands them to Markus who takes them with unease. I watch curiously as Markus takes a look around, before quickly painting away. It only takes about three minutes and he copied the fantastic painting Carl had just recently finished. I can't help but frown a little. It saddens me to see such a warmhearted android unable to build his own identity. Apperantly Carls and I are on the same page, because he wheels himself a little closer to Markus and says, "That is a perfect copy of reality. But painting is not about replicating the world, it's about interpretating it, improving on it, showing something you see." Again Markus responses with uncertainty, " Carl, I don't...think I can do that. It's not in my program... I..." "Go on, go, try, grab that canvas." Carl tells him and Markus replaces the painting with a new, blank canvas, "Do something for me, close your eyes. Close your eyes. Trust me."

 

Markus slowly closes his eyes, as he is told and Carl continues, "Try to imagine something that doesn't exist. Something you've never seen. Now concentrate...on how it makes you feel and let your hand drift across the canvas." Markus lets his hand which holds the brush sink down a little and his eyes flutter open in shock. I step forward and softly grip his arm, moving it back up. He looks at me with wide eyes, but I only give him an encouraging smile, "Don't be scared, Markus. Just try it. Believe in yourself." My words seem to do the trick, because Markus closes his eyes again and starts painting away on the canvas. I walk over to stand next to Carl and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and we smile at each other, happy that Markus gives himself a chance. Just as the last painting this one only takes a few minutes, but what we see makes both Carls and my eyes go wide.

 

 

Painted on the canvas is a young woman, who is sitting sideways, lovingly looking down on her lap where an android rests its head with a peaceful expression on its face. Both of them are surrounded by shrapnells, smoke and damaged buildings. Kneeling to their right are damaged androids, to their left wounded humans. The shocking part is, the woman and the android in the painting are me and Markus. Did my small actions really have such a big impact on him? I feel scared just as much as I feel flattered. With a deep breath I calm myself as Carl whispers, "Oh my god..." Markus opens his eyes and looks at what he has painted in awe. He looks scared too, so I go to him and put the art supplies on a table to take his hands in mine and look deep into his eyes...his beautiful, green eyes...

 

 

***Markus P.o.V.***

 

 

Max and I just stand there, looking at each other and time seems to be frozen. I don't know what's happening, but I feel..I...feel...My thought get interrupted by the studio doors opening. Max and I break our eye contact to look at the person who strolls into the room. Leo, Carls son, slowly waltzes inside, but stops for a short moment to look at me and Max. He glances down to our still intertwined hands, which makes Max let go of them and Leo's attention is now on Carl, "Hey, dad." "Leo...I didn't hear you come in," Carl greets his son with suspicion. "Ah, I was in the neighbourhood...I thought I'd stop by...it's been a while, right?" Leo says while nervously looking around. "You alright? You don't look so good," his father points out. Leo rubs his right arm, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine...Hey, listen, uh-I need some cash, Dad." "Again? What happened with the money I just gave you?"

 

Leos stress levels seem to raise, "Uh well, it just goes, you know?" "Yeah. Yeah, you're on it again, aren't you?" "No, no, no, I swear it's not that..." "Don't lie to me, Leo." His stress levels have reached their maximum, "What difference does it make!? I just need some cash, that's all!" Carl stays calm, "Sorry, the answer's no." "What?! Why?!" "You know why." Leo glances over to Max, who is standing next to me. Her head is lowered and her eyes on the floor. She seems very unconfortable with the situation and for some reason my senses go on high alert as Carls son stares at her, "Yeah, I think I do know why." "You'd rather take care of random whores than your own son, eh?" Max head shoots up and she narrows her eyes at Leo, her anger obviously visible, which makes my body tense even more.

 

He slowly walks over to Max, "Tell me dad, how good is she in bed? Do you even feel anything?" I take a step forward and stand infront of Max. All my senses are screaming at me to protect her at all costs, just like she protected me from these protesters earlier today. Leo furrows his brows, "Or is it that thing, hm? This piece of plastic. It's smarter, more obedient. But guess what, dad," he turns to look at Carl, "He's not your son...It's just a fucking machine!" he yells and pushes me, which makes me stumble backwards on Max. She somehow manages to catch me so none of us fall. "Leo, that's enough! Enough..." Carl tries to yell at his son, but he is to weak to do so.

 

However it still has an effect, because Leo stops his assault on Max an me. "You don't care about anything except yourself and your goddamn paintings," he mutters angry as he looks over to the painting I just drew, before looking back at his father, "You've never loved anyone. You've never loved me, Dad...You never loved me." With these words he leaves the studio and walks out of the house. Max gives my arm a reassuring squeeze and walks over to Carl who seems disstressed. She kneels down infront of him and takes his hands in hers, just like she did mine earlier. I can't hear what she is saying to him, my sensors are going crazy...but whatever it is, Carls smiles with unshed tears in his eyes. She looks back to me as she stands up and grabs hold of Carls wheelchair, "Come on, Markus. Let's make lunch and prepare the guest rooms for Sam and I." And just like that the corners of my mouth turn up.

 

What is this feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I just got done playing the game until the part where Markus and Jericho escape from the ship....and I made Conner go deviant...I HAD TO! Jesus flippin Christ, this game makes me feel feels I never felt before. xD I am so invested by this point, that I never want it to end. Detroit: Become Human might have just become my favorite game of the year, even with Far Cry 5 and God of War in the picture. <3
> 
> So I'm corious: What was the most difficult descision for you during the game so far? Feel free to write in the comments, but make sure to point out Spoilers, so others are warned. 
> 
> LY 
> 
> Izzy :3


	6. 3. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is on his way to get his and his sisters stuff from the Motel they've been staying at, but something catches his eyes: A lone Android walking around with a little girl? He can't help but take a closer look...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I just noticed something that's bothering me and that something is the timeline the game takes place...It's so freaking short! And there might be a little confusion to when what is happening in this story, so I will edit a date and time to each chapter and whenever there is a time skip. Hope this helps you keep track of things. 
> 
> Also: Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback. I finished the game recently and OMG did I cry like a baby, not because I had the worst ending, but because everyone made it. Everyone lived and I had the best possible ending and it just made me cry tears of joy. What an awesome game this was...and I ain't even finished it 100 %. There is sooooo much to explore in Detroit. But right now I'd rather focus on my story instead of replaying the games worst timeline so....here ya go!
> 
> Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot: I only own my OCs and...gah, you know the drill. Let's get on with it!

***Sams P.o.V.***

 

When I finally reach the bus stop near the Motel it's already dark. There was an incident with a deviant and the bus had to be checked and took a huge detour. Just my luck, I guess. I've already called my sister to inform her that I'll be a late, but Max seemed cool with it. She told me she gets along pretty well with Carls RK200 Android aka Markus. I have a bad feeling about this and if my LED was still on me it would flash in a bright red color. It's not that I don't like Markus, but this kind of...bond him and Max are forming, it's just not healthy. She also told me about the painting. Almost seems like a real-live version of this old movie called: Beauty and the Beast. The thought makes me chuckle. Imagining my sister wearing a dress. In all these years I have never seen her wear anything with a skirt. Even as a little kid she always wore pants and back in the foster home she nearly knocked a caretakers teeth out when she tried to force a cute white dress on her in order to make her 'appeal to the potetial foster parents'.

 

Thinking about the past makes me a little somber. I had a tough time, but Max, she was the one who marched through hell and back for us. If anything were to happen to her... Just as I am about to enter the Motel I notice something odd across the street. There on the sidewalk a female Android walks Hand in Hand with a small child. My eyescanner turns on and I Gather Information About them. The female is, just as the LED on its temple as well as the uniform lets one suspect, an Android, Model AX400. Registered under a man named Todd Williams. The Little Girl...oh my god. That can't be good...

 

I Keep watching as the two of them walk into a convenience store and without much hesitation I follow them. As I Approach the door I can already see the cashier is getting agitated and suspicios towards the Android Walking around alone with a Little kid, so I quicken my steps and open the door which makes a Little bell chime, "There you two are. I was looking everywhere for you." This makes three pairs of eyes turn towards me, but I just Keep up the facade and walk next to the AX model and the Little one with a big smile plastered on my face.

 

"That your android, sir?" the cashier asks, his distaste for the machine obvious in his voice. "Yeah, sorry for the misunderstanding. I told her to take my daughter under a dry roof for a second while I checked into the motel for us," I Reply politely and stand a Little in front of the two females, just enough for them to be able to see my Hands folded behind my back as I remove the Skin from them, showing them what I really am without the cashier or the various cameras plastered around the shop noticing. I can feel the AX model stiffen behind me and hear the tiniest gasp.

 

I turn around and smile at her, "Might as well buy something now. Are you hungry, sweetheart?" I adress the Little Girl whose Father I'm posing as. She gives her caretaker a scared look, which is met with a reassuring one. The Girl turns back to me and gives a subtle nod. "In that case, I'll take a some energy bars aaand...some water," I tell the cashier, turning my Attention back to him. He turns and packs the goods in a small plastic bag, "That'll be 11.50$." I reach in the back pocket of my pants and pull out a 20 $ bill. "There you go, Keep the change." The cashier smirks and replies, "Thank you, sir. Have a good night."

 

I grab the bag and fix my gaze on the two females, "Come on you two, let's get to our room." As soon as we step out on the road a delicate Hand grabs my arm, "You're an Android. Why did you help us?" the AX400 asks not so subtle. "Pshhht! Do you want to get us killed. There are still People here, you know," I hiss. Her grip on my arm falters and she lets go. "I just saw you two strolling around and believe it or not, but an Android Walking around alone with a Little Girl seems Pretty fu-,uhm, freaking suspicios to humans. Especially considering the deviant incident that happend a few Hours ago not very far from here. Ring any bells?" She Looks at me shocked and pulls the Girl Closer to her.

 

A pitiful look crosses my Features, "Look, uhm…" "Kara," she answers and then Looks at the Girl cuddeled to her side, "And this is Alice." Alice Looks at me and shyes back as our eyes meet. This short Display of innocence makes me smile and my eyes look up to meet Karas, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but you can't continue Walking around like that unprotected. The cops are Looking everywhere for you. It's been all over the News. I might know someone who can help you. My sister and I have heard word of someone who helps deviants like us. We can take you to her. Might give you a Chance to Escape," I tell her.

 

At that Moment something changes in her eyes, the desperateness is replaced by hope and I can feel my pump Regulator Picking up it's Speed. I hold my Hand out to her, our eyes still locked. Karas Hand grabs mine and we connect with each other. Her memories Flash infront of my eyes and I feel everything she does. "I trust you," she whispers. "We Need to take care of your clothes first. Let's go to my room. I think some of my Sisters could fit," I tell them and together we walk to the Motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there might be a lot of bad Grammar in this one, but English is not my first language, so please have mercy on my poor Little pump Regulator- I mean heart, yeah, heart...
> 
> And I also have this issue with my f*****g Computer that he randomly writes a words first letter in caps. As I mentioned at the beginning notes I will edit every chapter and take care of this. I know this was a short one, but I had to Keep it moving and I didn't want the first chapters to be all About Max and Markus, since I promised some Kara-loving. But next chapter will be back to our main protagonists, so stay tuned.


End file.
